The Flowers of War
by Leona Vittore
Summary: YAOI. LEMON. En una inteligente jugada por parte del Frente Occidental, las fuerzas de Dheedene se vieron diezmadas y su comandante, Taki Riezen, ha sido secuestrado con el propósito de utilizarlo para forzar la rendición de su ejército. Pero nadie contaba con que su caballero, el capitán Klaus von Wolfstadt, se embarcaría en una misión suicida para rescatar a su flor.


**The Flowers of War**

—Klaus… –decía una voz apagada en medio del silencio–. Klaus…

—¿Quién es Klaus? –preguntó una mujer–. Oye, despierta.

Un joven de veinte años abrió los ojos al sentir unas palmadas en la mejilla y parpadeó varias veces hasta acostumbrarse a la penumbra: estaba en una habitación bastante pequeña, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara sobre un escritorio gastado. Intentó moverse pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado; notó la delgada manta que lo cubría y las maderas que sujetaban la lona del catre donde estaba recostado.

—No te esfuerces –le dijo la chica–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Taki… –respondió por lo bajo–. Taki Reizen…

—Soy Josephine. Puedes llamarme Josie, si quieres. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?

Taki la miró como si en su rostro estuviese escrita la respuesta. Era pelirroja y tenía ojos claros, tal vez verdes; no podía saberlo con certeza.

Aquella mañana le había llegado, por parte de una fuente confiable, un reporte que decía que el Frente Occidental planeaba atacarlos esa misma noche, cuando tuvieran la guardia baja. Había sido una información de último minuto pero, por lo demás, todo parecía normal, de modo que él, junto con su consejo de guerra, tomó la decisión de adelantarse para ir a su encuentro. Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar donde, en teoría, debía estar apostado el campamento, no hallaron nada. Sólo había ante ellos una gran extensión de tierra desierta.

Esperaron ocultos por más de dos horas y nadie apareció, incluso se barajó la posibilidad de una falsa alarma. Ante la evidente pérdida de tiempo, todos, incluido Taki, abandonaron la seguridad de los tanques a favor de peinar el terreno en busca de posibles trampas. Fue entonces que los soldados del Frente Occidental, que estaban camuflados entre la maleza, los emboscaron y redujeron sus fuerzas, acabando con muchos de sus hombres y dejando un gran saldo de heridos. Luego de eso, ya no podía recordar nada.

—Tú fuiste el único a quien trajeron –le informó Josie.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé; tú dime. ¿Tienes algo que ellos quieran?

—¿Quienes?

—¡Josie! –exclamó un hombre, abriendo la puerta de golpe. Su voz sonaba extrañamente familiar–. ¿Cómo está nuestro "invitado"?

—Muy débil y con fiebre –respondió ella con reprobación–. ¿Qué demonios le hicieron?

—No es asunto tuyo. Tú lo puedes solucionar; por eso estás aquí.

—Y luego me dejarán salir –le recriminó ella.

—Tal vez, si te comportas –le espetó aquel sujeto–. Ahora, encárgate de él; lo necesito para el interrogatorio de mañana.

Y salió de la habitación, echándole llave a la puerta, dejándolos solos en la oscuridad.

— / —

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel general de la décimo quinta división, Maiden Rose, las cosas no iban demasiado bien: el comandante estaba en manos de las fuerzas enemigas y todo se había vuelto un caos. Sólo un hombre de entre miles se esforzaba en mantener la cabeza fría para pensar con claridad.

El capitán Klaus von Wolfstadt, el mejor amigo y caballero personal de Taki estaba invirtiendo una buena cantidad de sus energías para no dejarse dominar por la furia que sentía contra los occidentales… y contra sí mismo.

¿Cómo había podido apartar la vista de él, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo? Sabía lo importante que era y aún así permitió que se lo llevaran; esa y otras cuestiones pasaban por su mente a una velocidad de vértigo al tiempo que se paseaba frenético por su habitación, en la cual se había recluido desde que regresaron de aquella fallida expedición. Ahora nadie le dirigía una palabra siquiera, ni lo incluían en las reuniones para decidir cuál sería el próximo paso; la poca confianza que había obtenido de los otros oficiales se había esfumado. Y tenía muchísima lógica: lo culpaban tanto como él a sí mismo. Pero todo eso podía irse al infierno; lo único que realmente le interesaba era rescatar a Taki.

—Si esos malditos te hicieran algo, yo… –se repetía constantemente, yendo de un lado al otro, tomándose el cabello rubio con ambas manos.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¡Capitán Wolfstadt! –dijo una voz masculina–. ¡Capitán Wolfstadt!

Al abrir se encontró con el segundo teniente Azusa, uno de los chicos que formaba parte de la tripulación del Murakumo, el tanque de combate que Taki manejaba. Ya una vez habían sido enviados juntos a una misión de reconocimiento que salió mal y en la que casi pierden la vida. En ese entonces, Klaus lo había defendido cuando fue baleado en una pierna, aún a costa de empeorar las heridas que tenía en su brazo derecho.

—¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con brusquedad–. Estoy ocupado.

—Hum… Lo sé, señor… –se lamentó encogiéndose de hombros–. Pero, es que yo… tengo información que creo que podría interesarle, señor; es sobre el comandante.

—Pasa –dijo su superior sin dudar–. ¿Qué tienes?

—El resto de los oficiales ha estado discutiendo sobre la situación actual; y sobre lo que debería hacerse.

—¿Y bien? –lo apremió, con una mirada fría en sus ojos dorados.

—Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que tal vez lo mejor sería esperar a que el enemigo se comunique, ya que no hay pruebas de que él continúe con vida. Además, no quieren intentar un contraataque por miedo a que nos descubran y lo maten.

—Así que así piensan. ¡Malditos cobardes! –exclamó Klaus, golpeando la pared–. ¿Qué esperan que hagamos, entonces? Para cuando tengamos noticias, ya será muy tarde.

—Pero, quizás…

—Esta es una guerra, niño –le recriminó el otro–. ¿Acaso crees que porque es una persona de importancia dejarán de tratarlo como un prisionero? Si esperas una prueba de vida, más te vale estar preparado para recibir un mechón de cabello, un dedo o incluso un riñón.

—Por favor, capitán, no diga eso –pidió Azusa; estaba empezando a asustarse ante aquella horrible posibilidad.

—Es la verdad –su tono se suavizó un poco al ver la reacción que había provocado–. Como sea; gracias, teniente.

—No hay por qué, señor –respondió temblando–. ¿Puedo pedirle algo, capitán? –agregó antes de retirarse–. No revele nada de lo que dije, se supone que nadie sabe de esto.

—Entiendo; tú nunca estuviste aquí.

En vista y considerando las circunstancias, tendría que moverse rápido y por su cuenta. Si pedía ayuda, lo más probable sería que no le hicieran caso. Después de todo, ¿quién escucharía al extranjero que lo echó todo a perder?

Klaus esperó pacientemente a que la actividad del cuartel disminuyera antes de emprender su solitaria cruzada. Si alguien lo veía, tal vez intentaría detenerlo por las malas; y quien fuera lo suficientemente insensato como para querer ir con él no sería más que una carga. No; tenía que hacerlo sólo.

Al caer la noche, buscó su motocicleta y se alistó únicamente con lo esencial: poca comida, agua suficiente y, sobre todo, muchas balas. Fue hasta una distancia prudencial como para encender el motor sin que nadie lo notara, pero se detuvo al escuchar el crujir de las hojas; alguien se acercaba. Quizás los chicos de la guardia de turno. ¿Lo habrían visto?

—¡Oigan! –gritó alguien a lo lejos. Otra vez era Azusa.

—¡Sí, señor! –dijeron al unísono los dos soldados.

—El mayor Uemura solicita su presencia, de inmediato –no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces; si el oficial daba una orden, esta se cumplía sin rechistar.

Klaus suspiró aliviado, casi pudiendo palpar la evidente mentira.

—¿Cómo supiste? –preguntó su superior, intrigado.

—Imaginé que no dejaría las cosas como estaban –respondió Azusa.

—No regresaré sin Taki –le prometió al teniente antes de partir.

— Buena suerte, capitán.

El vehículo arrancó con un estrépito y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Oficialmente, había comenzado su carrera contra reloj. No había tiempo que perder; en un par de horas el sol saldría y ya no podría ocultarse. Tendría alguna oportunidad sólo si se movía en la oscuridad y sin hacer mucho ruido.

— / —

Al día siguiente, Taki despertó sobresaltado por un sueño que había tenido sobre la noche de su captura, fragmentos de recuerdos que se resistían a desaparecer. A pesar de todo, se sentía un poco mejor y le había bajado la fiebre; quizás debido a los cuidados de aquella misteriosa chica.

—Ya estás recuperando tus fuerzas –le dijo Josie con una sonrisa al verlo pararse.

—Sí, muchas gracias; por todo –contestó el comandante–. ¿Dónde está mi…? –buscó la espada que siempre llevaba consigo y la vio al otro lado de la habitación, apoyada contra la pared.

—No deberías esforzarte mucho –le aconsejó ella, al notar que miraba para todos lados.

—Necesito salir de aquí.

—Es imposible: el lugar está bien asegurado y además…

—Déjalo, preciosa –dijo un hombre desde la entrada, el mismo que la había amenazado la vez anterior–. Hoy vienes conmigo, muchacho; así que date la vuelta y pon las manos en la espalda.

—¿A dónde…?

—Obedece –gruñó el oficial entre dientes, forzándolo a voltearse y colocándole las esposas.

—¡Espere! ¿¡Qué van a hacerle!? –gritó Josie, pero el sujeto ya le había cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Lo llevó a una habitación completamente oscura y lo sentó en una desgastada silla; trató de mantener la calma y esperó a que el otro hablara. Hacía frío y el olor de la sangre y la humedad llegó hasta él; lo más probable era que estuviese en una sala de interrogación, conocía muy bien las viejas tácticas para extraer información que, a pesar de despreciarlas, podían a llegar a ser sumamente efectivas.

—Bienvenido, comandante Reizen –fue lo primero que escuchó, al tiempo que una luz se encendía, casi cegándolo, y revelando la presencia de cuatro soldados más.

—¿Este es? –preguntó el que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

—Es muy joven –comentó uno, viéndolo de reojo desde el fondo.

—Descuida, sólo queremos que nos cuentes algunas cosas; si lo haces, te dejaremos ir.

—¿Y si no? –dijo Taki en tono desafiante.

— Pues, tendremos que persuadirte –el jefe por fin dejó ver su rostro surcado de arrugas y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

En ese instante, sintió que se le paraba el corazón: estaba frente al hombre que, tiempo atrás, había sido su instructor en la academia militar Luckenwalde; un sujeto de muy mal carácter, engreído y grosero, que creía que podía hacer lo que quisiese con sus estudiantes. En esos días, durante una sesión de entrenamiento, se había burlado de Taki por su noble origen y su delicado aspecto, pero Klaus salió en su defensa, poniéndolo en su lugar delante de todos.

—¿Sorprendido, Reizen? Todavía recuerdo el mal rato que tu amigo me hizo pasar –comentó, tomándolo del cuello–. Y si no me equivoco, también tuviste un encontronazo con estos chicos –señaló a quienes lo acompañaban y éstos se acercaron.

Eran los mismos sujetos que habían tratado de gastarle una broma en su primer día en la academia pero, al final, Taki había logrado dar vuelta el resultado, dejándolos fuera de combate con la sola ayuda de sus manos y un palo de escoba.

—Como verás, nos debes algo a cada una de nosotros… Y es hora de pagar.

Ni bien los primeros rayos de sol se vislumbraron en el horizonte, el capitán Wolfstadt continuó su viaje a pie, con la motocicleta a rastras, moviéndose por áreas más o menos arboladas, siempre hacia el oeste.

No falta mucho, pensó para sí, escudriñando el mapa que uno de sus contactos le había facilitado, con todos los campamentos y bases del Frente Occidental que se pudieron confirmar. Miró con detenimiento el círculo rojo que había trazado: era el más próximo al asentamiento de su división, de modo que la probabilidad de que Taki estuviera allí era altísima.

¿Él habrá considerado ya la posibilidad de que fueran a rescatarle? ¿O se habría dado por vencido?. Klaus sacudió la cabeza en un intento por apartar esos pensamientos tan absurdos. No; es un guerrero, y lo sabes. Taki a veces podía parecer frágil, pero su alma era fuerte y su voluntad, inquebrantable.

Inundado por esa nueva perspectiva, reanudó la marcha como un auténtico caballero que va en busca de una damisela en peligro. Rió ante esa simple idea, al tiempo que recordaba su cabello negro, su piel blanca, sus ojos azules y la dulce fragancia tan particular que emanaba de su cuerpo; le divertía pensar en su flor de esa manera, pero nunca se lo confesaría: no quería poner a prueba la paciencia de Taki. Aunque una discusión de esa naturaleza lo llevaría a terminar como en muchas otras: desnudo, avergonzado y encajonado contra la estructura más cercana; llámese cama, mesa, piso o pared.

No podría moverse demasiado a esas horas, así que buscó un lugar donde descansar hasta que oscureciera nuevamente. La herida de su hombro aún no se había curado totalmente, así que no podía darse el lujo de exigirse demasiado. La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte; pero a sus veintiocho años había aprendido que podía ser una gran aliada en momentos de tensión. Un paso en falso, y todo su plan se derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes.

— / —

Aquel interrogatorio no fue tan productivo como esperaban: Taki se había cerrado como una ostra, negándose a soltar información sobre sus planes para la batalla; era muy orgulloso como para dar su brazo a torcer. De modo que los soldados le enseñaron lo que ellos llamaban "buenos modales", propinándole una feroz golpiza y arrojándolo de nuevo en la celda.

—Es una pena que tengamos órdenes de mantenerte con vida, muchacho, porque me muero de ganas por enviarle tu corazón a ese bastardo de Klaus por hacerme esto –dijo uno de ellos, señalando la mitad de su rostro, totalmente desfigurada–. Sin embargo, tienes un hermoso par de ojos; sería una pena que uno de ellos terminase sobre el escritorio del capitán Wolfstadt, ¿no crees? –sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y deslizó lentamente la punta por el párpado inferior del joven.

—¡Ya basta! –gritó Josie desesperada, haciendo que el oficial la viera con furia.

—Nunca –le advirtió, arremetiendo contra ella– vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino –antes de salir, fijó la vista en la espada–. Es perfecta; quizás me permitan quedármela cuando te mate –comentó, pasando el dedo por la empuñadura.

—Taki, ¿qué te han hecho? –le preguntó Josie, una vez solos, fijándose en su ropa desgarrada.

El comandante intentó hablar, pero de su boca sólo salía sangre, además de sufrir por una tos persistente, como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta.

—Ven conmigo –dijo Josie, guiándolo hasta un pequeño pozo de desagüe. El olor nauseabundo lo mareaba y le producía arcadas–. Te sentirás mejor cuando… ¡Cielos! –exclamó al verlo vomitar, sujetándole el cabello hacia atrás–. ¿Y? –quiso saber después de un rato, frotándole la espalda.

—Estoy bien –respondió entrecortado. Estaba pálido y sudoroso, y no podía dejar de temblar.

—Necesitas descansar.

El chico durmió el resto del día, mientras la improvisada enfermera lo vigilaba de cerca. Más tarde, alguien les trajo algo para que comieran, pero Taki se negó a probar bocado.

—Una huelga de hambre no te sacará de aquí –le recriminó Josie–. Además, estás muy delgado.

—Siempre lo he sido –se justificó el otro. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que el muchacho intentó llenar con una conversación de lo más trivial–. Al final, no me has contado qué haces aquí.

—Cuido de ti –respondió ella como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

—No. Digo aquí, en esta base.

—Pues, yo… –no sabía por dónde empezar–. Soy voluntaria; ayudo a los médicos a tratar a los heridos –se frotaba las manos con nerviosismo, como si le incomodara hablar del tema–; aunque muchos de ellos se toman muy a pecho eso de que estamos en guerra y se niegan a atender a gente del bando enemigo, a pesar de que no tendría que ser así. De modo que cuando preguntaron quién podría ayudarte, yo me ofrecí.

—Pero terminaste aquí –observó él.

—Sí, bueno; supongo que cuando ya no me necesiten me dejarán ir –supuso esperanzada–. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace alguien tan apuesto y encantador en el campo de batalla? ¿No tienes esposa? ¿Hijos?

—Soy miembro de la familia imperial –le confesó–, así que tengo un deber que cumplir con mi país.

—¿Eso te mantiene vivo?

—Sí; eso y el hecho de que hay alguien a quien quiero volver a ver –dijo Taki, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas.

—¿A Klaus? –preguntó Josie, y él la miró sorprendido–. Repetiste su nombre muchas veces cuando estabas con fiebre. ¿Es tu amigo? –preguntó con suspicacia.

—Sí; algo así –contestó él rápidamente, acomodando su abrigo en el suelo, a modo de almohada, procurando ocultar su sonrojo–. ¿Por qué no duermes en el catre? Ya hiciste mucho por mí, me gustaría devolverte el favor.

—De verdad eres todo un caballero –dijo la joven, recostándose–. Y ese Klaus debe ser alguien muy especial. Buenas noches.

—Sí que lo es –dijo Taki en un susurro inaudible–. Que descanses.

Pero él se quedó mirando el techo toda la noche, ansioso. No podía soportar el encierro; añoraba el olor del campo, la fresca brisa de la mañana y el calor del sol en la cara. Es curioso cómo uno no se da cuenta de los que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Sintió el familiar sonido de pasos que se acercaban, y el miedo invadió su cuerpo. ¿Vendrían a llevárselo de nuevo? ¿O finalmente acabarían con él? La puerta se abrió abruptamente y dos sujetos entraron con cara de pocos amigos.

—Levántate –le ordenó uno de ellos con fiereza, tomándolo de la ropa y empujándolo hacia los barrotes.

—Al mayor se le agotó la paciencia contigo –comentó el otro, esposándolo detrás de la espalda–; así que no creo que te vaya muy bien.

—Otra vez aquí –observó el oficial el verlo llegar a la sala de interrogación–. Te lo preguntaré de nuevo: ¿qué están planeando? –le soltó sin preámbulos.

—Sólo obtendrá la misma respuesta –dijo Taki con suficiencia.

El odio de su antiguo instructor se acrecentaba en forma proporcional a la resistencia del chico. Completamente frustrado, hizo una seña a sus subordinados, y éstos arrojaron a Taki al frío piso de piedra.

—Supongo que las lecciones habituales no funcionan en ti –dijo, aflojándose la corbata–. Así que te daré una especial.

El muchacho estaba aterrado; se doblaba como una serpiente y gritaba hasta casi perder la voz con tal de liberarse, por lo que otros dos hombres tuvieron que tomarlo por las piernas, dejándolo inmóvil.

—Imaginé que serías una "señorita" difícil de someter –comentó el mayor, provocando que estallara una carcajada general.

— / —

Al mismo tiempo, un soldado anónimo se deslizaba por entre las tropas del Frente Occidental, procurando no llamar la atención. Entrar había sido lo más sencillo; el verdadero inconveniente estaría en salir. Pero ya se le ocurriría algo; o haría lo que se le daba mejor: improvisar.

—¡Oye! –vociferó alguien desde atrás–. ¿¡Qué estás haciendo paseando por ahí!? ¡Vuelve a trabajar!

—¡Sí, señor! –respondió Klaus, saludándolo apropiadamente–. Váyase al diablo, señor –le gruñó entre dientes, ni bien se alejó.

No le sorprendió el hecho de no escuchar nada sobre Taki entre los reclutas; no querían decir más de lo que sabían, porque se suponía que no tomaron ningún prisionero. Sin embargo, el ejército siempre había sido un caldo de cultivo para los rumores. Sólo era cuestión de apretar los botones correctos.

—El plan para capturar al oriental salió muy bien –comentó al aire, cerca de un grupo de chicos que charlaba animadamente, limpiando sus armas.

—Por supuesto –dijo uno de ellos con soberbia–. Contemplamos hasta el más mínimo detalle. Lo de filtrar la información del ataque nocturno a propósito salió de perlas; quién diría que serían tan crédulos.

—Dicen que van a ejecutarlo.

—No lo creo –le contradijo–. Según me contaron, su país haría lo que fuera por recuperarlo.

—¿Crees que se rendirían? –le preguntó su compañero.

—Quizás. No sé; si él realmente es importante. Tal vez sea un príncipe, o algo así.

—Habría que hacerlo hablar primero –dijo un tercero–. He oído que es bastante difícil.

—Lo hará –dijo el primero, que empezaba a caerle tan mal a Klaus como una patada en el hígado–; o se las verá con el mayor.

Un escalofrío pareció recorrer la espalda de todos, como si hubiesen mencionado al mismísimo demonio.

—¿Tan malo es? –cuestionó Klaus.

—¿Bromeas? –dijo el muchacho–. Es un maldito bastardo; a nosotros siempre nos molesta. Ahora puede que incluso esté torturando a ese pobre infeliz, sólo por gusto.

El capitán se quedó helado al oír eso, tenía que encontrarlo, y pronto. Pero antes debía pensar cómo escapar, si tan sólo tuviera… Eso es, se dijo. Una idea se le había cruzado por la cabeza. Se despidió de los chicos y se apuró en poner en marcha su plan.

Las celdas no debían estar muy lejos: ese tipo de construcciones debía de tener una especie de sótano con paredes reforzadas, básicamente un escondite para los ataques que pudiesen llevarse a cabo. Y por fortuna, pudo hallarlo en la parte trasera, firmemente cerrado con pasadores de hierro; desenfundó su arma y disparó hasta que éstos cayeron hechos pedazos. A partir de allí, tendría que extremar los cuidados, y más sabiendo que cada bala podía ser la última.

El eco de unas voces resonaba contra las piedras, pero no veía a nadie. Caminó con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz hasta hallar un calabozo, en dónde también encontró la espada y el abrigo de su amo; y también a alguien a quien no esperaba: una chica que apenas se vislumbraba en la oscuridad.

—Señorita –la llamó Klaus, moviéndola suavemente–. ¿Señorita?

Era inútil. La cabeza inerte de la bella pelirroja cayó sin vida sobre sus hombros; llevaba varias horas muerta. Entre sus dedos tenía un pedazo de pan que él se acercó a la nariz, sólo para sentir el aroma de las almendras amargas, el inconfundible olor del cianuro. No tenía idea de por qué la habían matado; tal vez por decir lo que no podía, o ayudar a quien no debía.

Lamentó la pérdida por un instante y regresó al ruedo. Tenía que hallar a Taki y no sabía cuánto tardarían en percatarse de la presencia de un intruso. Volvió a aguzar el oído, las voces estaban más cerca: unas carcajadas y un quejido, como un llanto lastimero. Eso fue suficiente como para encender la mecha de su rabia. Aquel que estuviera haciéndole daño a su "flor" se habría ganado un lugar especial en el infierno.

— / —

Los ojos de Taki comenzaron a humedecerse en la medida que le arrancaban los botones de la camisa con una desgarradora crueldad. Podía sentir sus sucias manos recorriendo su piel; era desagradable, bajo y ruin. No quería que se le acercaran, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante lo que esos hombres le hacían.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con un estruendo y uno de los soldados cayó muerto a su lado. El resto se sumió en una nube de confusión: gritos, golpes y disparos llenaron el aire; una auténtica batalla campal.

Y luego, el silencio. Taki apenas se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y lo único que alcanzó a distinguir fue una figura que lo alzó en brazos. Reconoció el cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados: era su caballero. Mas esta vez, su mirada no irradiaba la calidez habitual, sino que era fría y dura. Nunca lo había visto así; tan decidido, tan imponente.

—No me mates –rogaba el viejo oficial–. Sólo seguíamos órdenes.

—Me suena a excusa –le respondió el otro–. Aunque tal vez hoy sea tu día de suerte: nos largaremos de este lugar sin problemas –dijo sin dejar de encañonarlo–; y tú te encargarás de eso.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó alarmado el mayor, al ver un vehículo militar estacionado frente a las puertas del sótano.

—Se sorprendería lo fácil que es engañar a sus inútiles reclutas –se burló Klaus, obligándolo a sentarse al volante, mientras recostaba a Taki en la cabina de carga. En tanto, él se sentaba en el asiento del acompañante–. Adelante.

—¿Hasta dónde tendré que conducir?

—Hasta donde se me dé la gana. Ahora, avanza.

Escapar no resultó tan complicado como había supuesto: nadie se atrevía a desafiar al sanguinario mayor. Quién diría que en esos momentos estaba siendo forzado a ayudar a su enemigo a escapar.

—Detente –le indicó el capitán después de varios kilómetros.

—¿Aquí? – el otro lo miró atónito.

—No creíste que irías con nosotros, ¿o sí? –dijo Klaus con ironía, sacando la motocicleta de su escondite–. Ni en sueños. Sólo tenía que recoger esto; le tengo mucho cariño –comentó dándole una palmada, para después pasar a Taki a la parte delantera.

—Hice lo que querías; así que déjame ir.

—Por supuesto –lo tranquilizó. Pero al segundo siguiente sacó su arma y le disparó en ambas rodillas–; con un recuerdo.

—¡Maldito bastardo! –gritó el mayor, doblándose de dolor.

—Volverás a tu división por tu cuenta; si puedes –le indicó antes de subirse de nuevo al automóvil, dejándolo allí, abandonado a su suerte. Ya las bestias se encargarían de él.

Llegarían dentro de poco; hacia la noche, tal vez. Aunque, tuvo que hacer varias paradas para descansar y estirar las piernas; además, le preocupaba el estado de Taki: estaba muy débil, y recuperaba la conciencia de a ratos, diciendo cosas sin sentido, producto de la fiebre.

—Tranquilo –dijo Klaus, dándole algo de agua de sus propios labios. Estaba bastante deshidratado, a juzgar por la avidez con que bebía.

—Qué bueno… que viniste… –dijo en un instante de lucidez, respirando con dificultad–. Pensé que…

—Eso nunca –le aseguró abrazándolo–. Jamás podría abandonarte.

— / —

Durante todo ese tiempo, un aura de intranquilidad se había apoderado de la décimo primera división: seguían sin tener noticias del comandante y, para colmo, el capitán Wolfstadt había desaparecido. Pero había alguien que estaba realmente impaciente por saber de ellos: el teniente Azusa, quien había pasado los últimos días moviéndose frenéticamente y mordiéndose las uñas en forma compulsiva. No dejaba de preguntarse si estarían bien, temiendo haber enviado a su superior a la muerte. Y sólo pudo estar tranquilo cuando los vio llegar desde la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso.

—¡Lo logró! –gritó eufórico, tomando unos binoculares para ver mejor –. ¡Lo logró! ¡Volvió!

—Ya cállate –le retó Date, uno de sus amigos, mirando con suma concentración el tablero de ajedrez, tratando de develar cómo vencer a otro chico, Moriya–. ¿Y de qué estás hablando? ¿Quién volvió?

—¡El capitán Wolfstadt! –respondió Azusa–. ¡Y trae al comandante con él!

—¿¡De verdad!? –exclamó Moriya.

Los tres salieron disparados para recibirlos, diseminando el rumor por los pasillos del cuartel, haciendo que la gente se movilizara. Tal fue así que todo el batallón de Maiden Rose quiso presenciar el suceso, olvidando cualquier formalidad. A Klaus lo alivió el ver un panorama tan alentador; todas esas personas rogando por el bien de su señor. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia: el regreso de Taki quizás fuera celebrado por días, mientras que él pasaría a la historia en cuestión de horas.

El segundo teniente Suguri fue el primero en acercarse, dándole instrucciones precisas de llevarlo a su cuarto lo más rápido posible.

—¿Se recuperará pronto? –le preguntó Klaus, depositándolo en la cama.

—Lo sabré en cuanto lo examine –contestó Suguri de manera tajante–. Lárgate.

Ya en otra ocasión se habían enfrentado en una situación similar, así que la idea de discutir no resultaba muy alentadora. Pero lo que sí le molestó fue el que le ordenara retirarse sin decirle nada más; una total falta de gratitud. Sin embargo, tampoco podía reprocharle nada; Klaus había actuado a favor de su maestro.

—Pensé que habría más gente –observó al salir, encontrándose con un joven de cabello claro y ojos castaños.

—El mayor Uemura nos ordenó permanecer calmados y lejos de aquí –informó Azusa.

—Y tú, como eres tan obediente, viniste –le dijo con sarcasmo su superior, haciendo que el otro desviara la mirada, azorado–. No te preocupes, estará bien. Hiciste bien en avisarme lo que pasaba; veré que tus acciones sean recompensadas.

—Es muy amable, capitán. Pero el comandante y yo somos amigos desde pequeños y yo le debía una a usted por salvar mi vida; así que el tenerlos aquí de nuevo es más que suficiente. De todas formas, se lo agradezco.

—Segundo teniente Azusa –le llamó antes de que se vaya–. Aún te sostengo lo que dije: Taki está orgulloso de ti, y te tiene mucha confianza; no la desperdicies.

—No lo haré, señor –le aseguró.

—Descansa, soldado.

—Gracias, señor. Con su permiso.

— / —

Taki durmió varios días seguidos bajo la atenta mirada de Klaus, quien no se apartaba él salvo para comer, bañarse o cambiarse de ropa. Es normal; después de todo es su caballero, opinaban muchos. Quiere sacarle información ni bien se despierte, comentaban unos pocos. Desea expiar su culpa, decían los menos. La verdad era que la última afirmación no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Me encargaré de él –le había dicho Suguri–. Tú puedes retirarte.

—Me gustaría quedarme –le respondió, quitándose el abrigo.

—Como quieras –contestó el segundo teniente con el ceño fruncido–; pero no me molestes.

Preparó una fuente con agua y algunas toallas para mantener aseado al joven. Según había observado, no tenía ningún hueso roto, pero su cuerpo estaba lleno de golpes, además de rasguños en brazos y piernas; signos evidentes de lucha.

—¿Hace cuánto lo conoce? –quiso saber Klaus, sentándose lejos de ellos, tratando de buscar algún tema de conversación.

—Más de lo que quisiera admitir –dijo Suguri, lavándole el rostro–. Su padre estaba ocupado cumpliendo con su deber y su madre, pues, basta decir que él era muy pequeño cuando se volvió…incapaz de criarlo.

—Está con él desde entonces.

—Todos los que lo conocen siempre lo han tratado bien –se adelantó el hombre, intuyendo a dónde quería llegar–. Tuvo una buena vida, Wolfstadt.

—Sí –dijo Klaus con rudeza–; en una jaula de oro.

—¡Cómo te atreves…! –comenzó a decir, tirando la mesita de noche. Más que una charla, se había convertido en una pelea–. Maldito perro –comentó, mirando a Taki y temiendo haberlo molestado, pero él ni siquiera se movió.

Tomó el recipiente y fue llenarlo otra vez, dejando un espacio que Klaus ocupó de inmediato.

—Perdóname –le dijo como si pudiese escucharle, tomando su mano con la esperanza de que con eso se despertara–. No quise decir eso.

—Aléjate de él –le ordenó el otro–. Cuando me pidieron que lo cuidara no pensé que tendría que ser de sujetos como tú.

—Serás… –pero se detuvo al sentir una ligera presión en la mano–. ¿Taki?

—Klaus… –dijo el joven, abriendo los ojos con pereza y sonriendo al ver a su caballero–. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En el cuartel, comandante; está a salvo –respondió Suguri emocionado–. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien –dijo tratando de sentarse; le dolía muchísimo la espalda–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

—Casi una semana –respondió Klaus.

—Eso es demasiado. Por casualidad, ¿no saben dónde está Josie?

—¿Quién? –preguntó el segundo teniente, confundido.

—Josie. Una chica pelirroja que estaba conmigo.

—Taki, ella… no pudo salir –respondió Klaus con delicadeza y una profunda tristeza surcó lo ojos del joven.

—Ya veo, quería agradecerle lo que hizo por mí. Me ayudó muchísimo cuando estuve allá.

—Lo lamento, señor –le dijo Suguri.

—Lo único que me hace sentir mejor de todo esto, es que ya no podrán hacerla sufrir más –comentó, esbozando una sonrisa sin sentimiento. Acto seguido, se dispuso a levantarse.

—¡Señor, por favor! –exclamó Suguri alarmado, tratando de acostarlo de nuevo–. ¡Aún no está completamente recuperado!

—Estoy bien –replicaba el chico.

Klaus salió discretamente del lugar. No tenía sentido presenciar esa discusión, y más sabiendo quién terminaría ganando. Taki era la obstinación en persona, así que no cedería tan fácilmente.

Fue hasta su habitación, en las afueras del edificio principal; una pequeña casita originalmente construida para el personal doméstico que, aunque era pequeña, cumplía con los requerimientos básicos: tenía un techo, cuatro paredes y una cama donde dormir. Con eso bastaba.

Recién cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había pasado cuando estuvo bajo la ducha: Taki se había recuperado casi por completo; estaba ahí, despierto… y sonriéndole. La única persona a quien no soportaría perder. Un remolino de sentimientos lo invadió y comenzó a reír sin sentido, hasta que las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos.

No podía esperar para ir con él. ≪Pero si estás impresentable≫, pensó para sí, viéndose al espejo. No era que le importase mucho, pero el tipo que le devolvía la mirada tenía una hirsuta barba de varios días que quizás no resultara del todo adecuada. ≪En realidad, no te ves tan mal con ella≫, comentó antes de tomar la crema y la navaja de afeitar.

Y así, para cuando el reloj anunció la medianoche, Klaus ya estaba mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie viéndolo y, con el sigilo de un gato, entró en la habitación de su flor.

— / —

Mientras tanto, Taki se tomaba su tiempo en el baño, disfrutando del agua caliente, tratando de encontrar algún alivio para su maltratado cuerpo. Además, aquel era el único lugar en el que podía llorar sin que nadie le dijera nada; quizás el artesano que había hecho su espada para la ceremonia de su mayoría de edad, el maestro Torieda, tuviera razón al pensar que no debía mostrar sus sentimientos al ocupar una posición tan importante, pero su corazón no estaba hecho de piedra: era un ser humano de carne y hueso, como cualquier mortal.

Un escalofrío le hizo abrir los ojos de repente; el vapor debió haberlo adormecido. El agua había comenzado a enfriarse, así que era mejor salir antes de coger un resfriado. Se vistió con un pantalón y una camisa sencilla y se sentó en la cama, con los rayos de la luna como única luz.

—La pureza será tu modo de vida –repitió de memoria, tomando la chaqueta que Klaus había dejado olvidada–. No comerás carne, ni beberás alcohol. Los placeres de los que alguna vez gozaste te serán negados –se envolvió en aquel abrigo, que aún conservaba el olor del tabaco y el suave aroma de su caballero–. No podrás… amar a nadie… por sobre los demás… –las lágrimas ahogaron su voz al recordar las palabras de su padre–. Klaus…

Su nombre surgió sin darse cuenta; él siempre estaba allí, en sus pensamientos. Aún mientras esos hombres lo atormentaban, Klaus siempre estuvo presente; nada se comparaba con estar entre los fuertes brazos de su amigo… de su amante. Aquella embriagante sensación que lo invadía cada vez que estaban juntos. Ese era, definitivamente, el dulce sabor del pecado.

Para su sorpresa, se encontró a sí mismo jugueteando con sus labios, mientras la otra mano se deslizaba por su cuerpo con descaro.

—Klaus… –susurró, retorciéndose de placer, imaginando que era él quien lo tocaba.

Qué vergüenza; que un miembro de la familia imperial llegase a tener tal comportamiento… y por otro hombre, además.

El éxtasis llegó minutos después, haciendo que sus músculos se relajaran y dejándolo tendido sobre las sábanas.

—Tengo que admitir –susurró alguien– que eso fue excitante.

—¡Klaus! ¿Tú estabas…? –titubeó Taki, cubriéndose y mirándolo una con expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

—Habría sido una pena que te interrumpiera –le dijo, acorralándolo contra el respaldo de la cama–. Me halaga saber que piensas en mí de "esa" manera –Taki nunca había sido capaz de mirarlo directamente sin temblar. Sus ojos dorados, su profunda voz; todo en él le erizaba la piel de una forma irreal–. Me tienta creer que me estás provocando –comentó, desabotonándose la camisa.

—Quédate conmigo.

—¿Es lo que quieres?

—No te lo estoy sugiriendo –dijo el joven comandante, rozando sus labios contra los de él y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Aquello era demasiado tentador como para resistirlo: quería poseer su boca, saborear su dulzura y sentir cómo su lengua bailaba al ritmo que le impusiera. Se atrevería a decir incluso que se había vuelto adicto a ella. Lamió su cuello y fue bajando lentamente a medida que los gemidos aumentaban, quitando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino.

—No, Klaus, espera… Yo… –dijo Taki de pronto, tratando de retractarse–. No puedo… –aún no se había recuperado de lo ocurrido en cautiverio–. Déjame; por favor.

—No voy a lastimarte, Taki –le aseguró, tomando su rostro entre las manos–; no más.

Lo besó otra vez antes de atacar su cuello, mordió sus pezones y le dibujó círculos alrededor del ombligo con su lengua.

—¡No, Klaus! –exclamó al verlo bajar la cabeza.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, tomó su sexo entre los labios mientras le acariciaba los pies, los tobillos y sus largas piernas. Era como tocar los pétalos de una rosa; esa piel tan suave y tersa que pedía a gritos ser recorrida. Justo antes de que se corriera, el capitán dejó lo que estaba haciendo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Hazlo de nuevo –le dijo suavemente, respirándole en la nuca–. Tócate para mí.

—¿Qué? No –respondió Taki–. Eso sería…

—No es lo que sentiste cuando pensaste que estabas sólo –le retrucó, agarrando su mano y guiándolo hacia donde quería. El muchacho se dejó llevar por el placer, en tanto Klaus seguía marcándole el cuerpo–. ¿Te gusta?

—Por favor, dímelo –suplicó Taki sin dejar de gemir–; pídeme que pare.

—Continúa –le indicó Klaus, mordisqueando sus hombros. Quizás Taki fuera su amo frente a todos, pero él era quien verdaderamente lo dominaba en la cama–. No hagas eso; sabes que me gusta ver la cara que pones después de correrte –le dijo una vez que el joven llegó al clímax y quedó hecho un ovillo a su lado–. Si no, tendré que hacértelo hasta que me la muestres.

Le levantó la barbilla y se regocijó con aquella expresión tan encantadora: su cabello revuelto, sus ojos ligeramente llorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios húmedos e hinchados, curvados en una sensual sonrisa.

—Eres irresistible –le comentó dedicándole una mirada lasciva y besándolo otra vez–. De verdad eres un gato salvaje –agregó, notando el punzante dolor de los arañazos.

—Perdóname –dijo Taki, como un niño que acababa de romper un plato.

—Soy yo el que debería disculparse. ¿Qué clase de caballero puedo llegar a ser, si no mantuve la promesa de no volver a tocarte?

—Nunca quise que eso pasara –lo interrumpió Taki–; se supone que mi comportamiento debe ser firme y ejemplar: todos confían tanto en mí, que tengo miedo de fallarles –confesó–. Mientras que tú exigías algo que no podía darte.

—Lo sé. Te hice mucho daño; y lo lamento. Pero tú seguiste queriéndome; ¿por qué?

—Una vez me preguntaste si yo podría alejarme de tu lado y continuar mi camino sólo –le recordó–. Y la verdad es que no puedo; te necesito a mi lado. Quiero… quiero que me ames; que me abraces y me digas al oído que todo saldrá bien.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti –aseguró, secándole las lágrimas–. Taki, quiero que seas mío –le susurró, tumbándolo sobre las almohadas e inclinándose sobre él.

—Klaus… –le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le permitió que entrara lentamente.

—Déjame escuchar tu voz. Grita para mí –sus palabras resultaban casi tan excitantes como sus caricias; pero no cuando se burlaba, sino cuando le decía lo que sentía o lo que pensaba hacerle en unos instantes.

Las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, mientras Klaus se llenaba los oídos con los gemidos de aquel chico que repetía su nombre entre gritos. Había desperdiciado tanto tiempo tratando de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas más básicas y castigándolo por su indiferencia, que había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba haciéndole el amor.

Taki fue el primero en correrse, convirtiéndose en una marioneta cuyos hilos habían sido cortados.

—Quédate –le indicó al otro, aferrándose débilmente a sus hombros.

—¿Quieres que lo haga dentro de ti?

El joven emitió un quejido y lo tomó con más firmeza; no era el momento de discutir, por lo que el capitán obedeció, fascinado por la actitud tan condescendiente de su superior. Sin embargo, no quiso hacerse muchas ilusiones: sabía que al día siguiente todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Klaus, ¿puedo pedirte algo? –preguntó Taki con timidez, momentos más tarde, recostándose sobre su pecho.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Dormirías conmigo, al menos por esta noche?

—Lo haré tantas veces como te plazcan; sólo tienes que pedírmelo –le dijo acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza–. Pero, ¿no te preocupa lo que pueda pasar si alguien se entera?

—Llegamos hasta aquí; así que no creo que importe mucho ahora.

—Sé de alguien a quien sí le molestará –comentó Klaus como si nada–: a tu segundo teniente; supongo que ya te enteraste del sermón que me dio.

—Suguri y tú se llevarían mejor si se tomaran el tiempo para aclarar sus diferencias –le sugirió.

—Quizás lo haga –dijo el hombre en tono sarcástico–. Con un delicioso té de por medio; ¿qué te parece?

Taki soltó una carcajada; no podía imaginarse a ambos en esa situación. Por su parte, Klaus lo miraba sorprendido: hacía mucho que no emitía un sonido semejante; es más, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír. Era como oír un gorjeo; realmente parecía un pajarito.

Con ese sonido aún resonando en su mente, se entregó al plácido sueño, repleto de aquel sentimiento de alivio y felicidad por volver a tener entre sus brazos a su flor; a su rosa perfecta.

Fin


End file.
